Dearth: Refrain
by KFF2K19
Summary: ENCORE Kaisoo Fanfiction Festival 2018 - Do Kyungsoo membenci Kim Jongin. Namun Selasa malam mencemoohnya atas ucapan kontradiksi yang lelaki itu lakukan secara rutin. / Kaisoo - EXO


**Main Cast(s)**

Do Kyungsoo, Kim Jongin

 **Side Cast(s)**

Baekhyun, Chanyeol

 **Category**

 _BL_

 **Warning**

alur maju mundur _, failed smut, failed angst, failed everything_

 **Credit**

Liam Payne – Bedroom Floor

 **Summary**

Do Kyungsoo membenci Kim Jongin. Namun Selasa malam mencemoohnya atas ucapan kontradiksi yang lelaki itu lakukan secara rutin.

.

Do Kyungsoo membenci Kim Jongin.

Tiada hari tanpa pria itu berbicara tentang betapa ia membenci Kim Jongin, mantan kekasihnya sejak dua bulan yang lalu. Semua orang di lingkaran pertemanan keduanya sampai hafal di luar kepala.

Do Kyungsoo tidak bisa berada di ruang yang sama dengan Kim Jongin.

Jika itu terjadi, maka pria yang lebih kecil tidak akan berhenti menyalangkan usiran halus secara verbal bertubi-tubi, hingga akhirnya Jongin harus mengalah dan izin untuk pulang lebih dulu, dari pertemuan yang diadakan oleh teman mereka setiap dua minggu sekali.

Dan di antara semua teman mereka, tidak ada yang berhasil memberi nasihat agar Kyungsoo mengubah sikapnya kepada sang mantan kekasih.

Seperti saat ini.

Pintu apartemen Baekhyun baru saja ditutup. Sementara semua mata di ruangan itu beralih menatap satu-satunya pria yang tengah sibuk memakan berondong jagung dengan rakus.

"Apa?" Kyungsoo bertanya risih. Tangannya tidak berhenti memasukkan berondong jagung lebih banyak ke mulutnya untuk dikunyah.

"Kau harus berhenti bersikap seperti ini tahu," lelaki pemilik rumah menghela napas. Film Harry Potter: The Deathly Hallows part dua tidak lagi diperhatikan.

"Berhenti membuat semua orang menjadi tidak nyaman. Hidup tak berputar di sekitarmu." Jongdae menyahuti dari dapur, lelaki itu membawa lebih banyak lagi berondong jagung yang baru saja keluar dari _microwave_.

Tapi seperti biasa, pria bermata bulat itu hanya mengendikkan bahu tak acuh dan segera merebut mangkuk Jongdae, kemudian kembali makan seakan ia tidak sadar baru saja diceramahi.

Baekhyun menatap memohon kepada kekasihnya, untuk setidaknya berkata sepatah dua kata untuk menyadarkan Kyungsoo. Namun hanya dibalas gelengan kepala dari Chanyeol yang sama lelahnya dengan Baekhyun.

Sedangkan lelaki yang diceramahi? Ia lebih sibuk dengan berondong jagung dan film di hadapannya daripada harus memedulikan kekhawatiran temannya.

-.000.-

Kyungsoo memarkirkan mobil miliknya di depan tempat parkir gedung apartemen Uttara The Icon.

Sambil mengeratkan mantel, Kyungsoo melempar senyum ke arah resepsionis apartemen yang sudah hafal dengan keberadaannya setiap Selasa malam, terlebih saat dulu ia masih tinggal disini.

Setelah menekan tombol lift pada lantai sepuluh, pria itu melirik ke arah arloji di pergelangan tangannya, jam sembilan lewat lima puluh lima tujuh menit. Ia akan sampai di kamar yang ia tuju pada jam sepuluh tepat. Sesuai dengan jadwal biasa.

Bunyi elevator menyadarkannya untuk segera keluar dan melangkah melewati lorong berkarpet merah marun dengan berbagai pintu sebelum berhenti tepat di depan pintu bertuliskan angka 1010.

Membunyikan _intercom_ bel, Kyungsoo mengetuk kakinya pelan sembari menunggu sang pemilik membukakan pintu.

Wangi lekat parfum wanita menempel pada kaos putih yang sampai ke indra penciumannya adalah hal yang tidak Kyungsoo duga sesaat pintu terbuka.

Seharusnya bibir itu tetap terkatup dan tak perlu mengatakan apapun juga. Sebab sang pemilik rumah bukan lagi miliknya, dan perihal tentang siapa kah pemilik parfum yang melekat bukanlah urusannya lagi.

Namun sayangnya, ego pria itu lebih tinggi dari akal sehat. Sehingga bibirnya berucap lebih cepat sebelum empunya sempat berpikir.

"Wangimu seperti parfum wanita," ia memulai. Pria itu membawa tubuhnya masuk ke apartemen dengan interior beserta sedikit kenangan tertinggal yang sudah ia hapal di luar kepala.

Tangan yang tergenggam erat di sofa hitam ruang tengah, kencan manis dalam bingkai kecil di atas meja kayu, mimpi tentang masa depan di balkon, ciuman lembut di balik gorden jendela berwarna cokelat, perang tepung di dapur serta malam panas di kamar tidur pojok kanan.

Sang pemilik rumah tidak menjawab, malah menghilang ke dapur lalu kembali dengan dua kaleng bir. Satu untuknya, dan satunya untuk pria itu sendiri.

"Aku tidak suka wangi wanita itu melekat di tubuhmu, Jongin." Kyungsoo melanjutkan lagi, sementara sang pemilik rumahㅡ Jongin mengabaikannya dan melewatinya begitu saja menuju sofa.

Bayangan tentang apa yang Jongin lakukan dengan wanita pemilik parfum yang melekat di pakaian pria itu membuat Kyungsoo mual. Ia tidak suka orang-orang menaruh tangan di atas Jongin. Meskipun ia tidak punya lagi hak atas pria itu.

Tanpa pikir panjang, Kyungsoo meraih tangan Jongin keras hingga membalikkan tubuh lelaki itu, kemudian mencium bibirnya kasar.

Tengkuk ditekan, gigi saling bertubrukan, lidah yang tidak berhenti bergerak penuh keputusasaan, serta suara nyaring bunyi kaleng bir jatuh ke lantai. Kyungsoo menggeram rendah kala pinggangnya dicengkeram erat oleh pria satunya.

Keduanya tidak menghentikan peraduan bibir mereka saat berjalan perlahan, menuju satu-satunya kamar tidur di pojok kanan ruangan. Satu tangan lelaki yang lebih tinggi melepas asal kancing kemeja Kyungsoo, sementara tangan lainnya menyelusup ke dalam kantung belakang celana jeans Kyungsoo dan meremas pipi pantatnya kuat.

" _Shit."_ Satu erangan keluar dari bibir lelaki yang lebih pendek di antara keduanya. Tangan Kyungsoo sibuk menggerayangi tubuh Jongin di balik kaos yang menutupi di tubuh pria itu.

Kyungsoo tidak berhenti menciumi Jongin, bibir itu sibuk berlari ke sekitar rahang sampai leher dan mencium titik-titik lemah pria satunya dengan nafsu. Ia tidak memberikan sedikit pun ruang pada Jongin yang tengah berusaha untuk membuka pintu.

Dari perut, tangannya turun ke paha. Mengelus daerah sekitar paha sebelum masuk ke dalam celana piyama Jongin, dan menggenggam kejantanan pria yang sudah setengah ereksi itu.

Belum sempat ia bermain lebih jauh, tiba-tiba tubuhnya didorong kasar hingga jatuh terhuyung di atas kasur. Jongin membuka seluruh pakaiannya cepat. Memberikan pemandangan eksklusif tentang milik pria itu yang kini sudah tegang, siap memuaskannya. Mata itu menatap mata sayu Kyungsoo dengan pupil menggelap serta tatapan menelanjangi.

Oh, _it's going to be a long night._

-.000.-

Semua berawal dari ketidaksengajaan.

Bermula dari Kyungsoo yang berhenti di bar favoritnya untuk menegak satu-dua gelas _tequila_ pada Selasa malam, hari ketiga setelah ia dan Jongin mengakhiri hubungan mereka.

Tumpukan tugas dan seorang Kim Jongin yang tidak mau keluar dari pikirannya, membuat satu-dua gelas yang ia tenggak, berubah menjadi dua botol vodka.

Kyungsoo berjalan terhuyung sambil berpegangan erat pada tembok apartemen barunya. Di antara pandangannya yang mulai buram dan tubuh oleng, ia mengernyit bingung kala menangkap warna pada karpet apartemennya bukan cokelat, melainkan merah marun.

Ia kemudian melihat ke sekelilingnya dan merasa semakin bingung. Seingatnya, gedung apartemen barunya tidak memiliki lampu yang menempel di sepanjang lorong. Kenapa lorong ini justru mengingatkannya pada lorong apartemen Jongin?

Tapi tidak mungkin 'kan, kalau saat ini ia berada di gedung apartemen Jongin?

Ah, mungkin penglihatannya saja yang salah. Namun semakin jauh ia melangkah, semakin ia merasa familier dengan tempat ini.

Di sela-sela kesadarannya yang mulai hilang, ia menekan bel kamar apartemen 1010 sebelum tubuhnya limbung lalu terjatuh tepat di depan pintu.

Subuh menemukan Kyungsoo terbangun dengan kepala seakan dihantam palu, dan makanan di perut berlomba-lomba naik ke atas kerongkongan. Butuh beberapa waktu untuk tidak mengeluarkan isi makanannya dan sadar, bahwa seprei kasur ini bukan berwarna abu-abu seperti miliknya, melainkan bercorak kotak hitam. Suara mendengkur dari seseorang yang sedang tidur di sampingnya, menyadarkan Kyungsoo kalau ia tidak sedang berada di apartemen barunya.

Melainkan di apartemen Jongin.

Telanjang.

Rasa sakit yang menjalar di sekujur tubuh Kyungsoo, membuktikan kalau hipotesanya benar. Bahwa tadi malam, ia, benar-benar tidur dengan Jongin.

Pikirannya kalut. Alih-alih memikirkan tentang bagaimana ia bisa berakhir di atas ranjang yang sama dengan lelaki itu, otak Kyungsoo lebih sibuk memikirkan cara untuk cepat-cepat keluar dari tempat ini. Ia bergegas mengenakan pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai kamar Jongin, sebelum akhirnya keluar dari ruangan itu tanpa menengok ke belakang, dengan sebuah janji untuk tidak kembali lagi.

-.000.-

Tetapi janji dibuat untuk diingkari.

Karena nyatanya, pada hari Selasa malam tepat satu minggu setelah kejadian itu, Kyungsoo kembali menemukan dirinya berdiri di depan apartemen Jongin, dengan keadaan lebih sadar daripada minggu lalu.

Kyungsoo tidak seharusnya berada disini, ia tahu benar akan hal itu. Salahkan kakinya yang melangkah sendiri kemari, dan juga nuraninya yang tidak tahan untuk meminta permohonan maaf atas kebodohannya satu minggu lalu.

Ia mengambil napas kemudian menekan bel _intercom_ dan menunggu dengan sabar.

" _Hey."_

Jongin menatapnya kosong. Seperti mempertanyakan dengan terang-terangan alasan apa yang bisa membuat Kyungsoo datang kemari. Lelaki yang ditatap menjilat bibirnya yang kering. Ia merasa seperti ditelanjangi, namun yang ditelanjangi adalah pikirannya, bukan tubuhnya.

Belum lagi ditambah dengan keadaan lelaki itu sekarang, yang hanya ditutupi handuk dari pinggul ke bawah. Mau tidak mau mengingatkan Kyungsoo tentang apa tujuan awalnya ke apartemen ini.

"Um," pupil Kyungsoo menyalang ke sekitar. Sementara Jongin masih bersandar di pintunya dan menunggu penjelasannya dengan sabar.

Ratusan pikiran buruk mulai memenuhi kepala Kyungsoo tentang kemungkinan sang pemilik rumah merasa terganggu. Mungkin Jongin tidak menginginkannya. Mungkin ia harus pergi sekarang.

Dasar bodoh, lagipula orang gila macam apa yang berani muncul di apartemen mantan setelah putus dengan tidak baik?

"Maafkan aku. _I must be insane for coming here and interrupting you._ Aku akan pergi sekarang. Sekali lagi maaf." Kyungsoo berucap cepat, kuku jarinya bermain tak nyaman. Tubuhnya hendak berbalik sebelum Jongin menyelanya lebih cepat.

"Masuklah."

Pria itu masuk terlebih dahulu, serta membiarkan pintu tetap terbuka lebar. Isyarat kepada Kyungsoo untuk ke dalam.

Suasana di apartemen masih sama seperti Kyungsoo meninggalkannya terakhir kali. Bahkan lap tangan masih ditaruh di kursi kayu, dan susunan piring di dapur masih tertata rapi, sesuai dengan caranya menyusun alat-alat makan. Persis seperti saat mereka masih bersama.

Keduanya terdiam. Kyungsoo terduduk di sofa untuk tamu, sementara Jongin di sofa _single._ Secangkir teh dan satu piring kudapan tak mampu mencairkan suasana tegang yang bersorak-sorai di antara mereka.

Terlalu banyak kata menggantung pada ujung bibir Kyungsoo. Ucapan seperti _aku merindukanmu, maafkan kebodohanku, ayo kembali padaku, it's been so hard without you_ memenuhi kepalanya. Tetapi yang berhasil keluar hanyalah pertanyaan retoris.

"Bagaimana kabarmu?"

Kyungsoo mengulum bibir bawahnya gugup. Pertanyaan yang sebenarnya tidak perlu ditanya, pun tidak membutuhkan jawaban. Kalimat itu ia lontarkan, semata agar matanya berenti melirik ke arah dada bidang dan perut kotak Jongin.

 _Kau kesini untuk minta maaf, bukan untuk mengulang kebodohanmu satu minggu lalu._

"Baik." Jawab pria yang ditanya singkat.

Sunyi kembali menguasai keduanya. Sungguh, ia berharap siapa pun dapat menahan dirinya saat ini, agar kata rindu tidak sampai keluar dari mulutnya. Kembali teringat akan niat awalnya, Kyungsoo memanggil nama pria satunya.

"Jongin,"

"Kyungsoo."

Siapa yang menduga, kalau ternyata Jongin juga berniat mengatakan sesuatu. Sadar bahwa pria satunya memiliki hal yang ingin dikatakan, Kyungsoo kembali membuka mulut untuk mempersilahkan sang tuan rumah berbicara terlebih dahulu.

"Kau duluan."

"Kau duluan."

Tak disangka, sang tamu dan sang tuan rumah malah kembali berbicara pada saat yang bersamaan. Mau tak mau, secercah senyum kecil terukir di bibir keduanya. Ingatan tentang kenangan mereka saat masih berpacaran muncul satu per satu. Bagaimana dulu keduanya menyatakan perasaan mereka pada saat yang bersamaan tiga tahun lalu, di bawah sejuknya pohon beringin kembar dan angin rindang Alun-Alun Kidul Jogja. Atau tentang mereka yang selalu memiliki preferensi makanan yang sama, saat hendak memesan menu _delivery._ Kyungsoo hampir mengeruk kenangan mereka lebih dalam, jika saja Jongin tidak segera melemparnya kembali ke realita.

"Bicaralah dulu, aku bisa menunggu."

Tolong ingatkan Kyungsoo sekali lagi tentang apa alasannya mengakhiri hubungan mereka secara sepihak. Karena kalau tidak, rindu yang tertanam di dalam hatinya akan benar-benar membuncah tak terkira. Meluap tiada henti hingga kalimat _i'm still in love with you_ hanya tinggal sejumput niat untuk diredam.

"Aku," Kyungsoo memainkan jarinya gugup, "ingin minta maaf." Ia menghela napas sejenak kemudian melanjutkan. "Aku tidak tahu apa yang Kyungsoo si mabuk lakukan hingga berakhir di apartemenmu. Dan aku juga tidak tahu apa yang Kyungsoo si mabuk katakan hingga berakhir di atas ranjangmu. Aku benar-benar minta maaf atas apapun yang aku lakukan."

Pupilnya menangkap pupil Jongin. Bibirnya terpoles senyum tipis sementara jemarinya mengepal. Jantungnya bertalu, membuncah penuh perasaan rindu.

"Kau tahu aku akan selalu ada disini kapanpun kau membutuhkanku, 'kan? Tidak masalah yang bersinggah ke rumahku adalah Kyungsoo si mabuk, Kyungsoo si ceroboh, atau Kyungsoo si normal. Karena aku akan selalu disini. Menunggumu. Dengan tangan terbuka lebar yang siap kembali merengkuhmu."

Bibirnya terbuka namun tidak menjawab ucapan Jongin. Pikiran rasionalnya berkali-kali menekannya, untuk membiarkan laki-laki berjiwa malaikat seperti Jongin, terbang dengan bebas dan lepas, daripada harus terikat dengan manusia egois dan tidak tahu diri, seperti Kyungsoo.

Dan bahwa Jongin pantas mendapatkan seseorang yang lebih baik daripada Kyungsoo.

Kyungsoo memejamkan matanya sekilas sebelum bibirnya menggumam pelan, " _thanks,_ Jongin."

Lelaki yang lebih kecil di antara keduanya kembali berucap, "giliranmu."

Wajah Jongin tampak bingung sejenak, lantas tersenyum kikuk kala mengerti maksud Kyungsoo. Pria berkulit tan itu menggaruk kepalanya dengan canggung, lalu berucap,

"aku juga ingin meminta maaf. Terlebih, karena telah mengambil kesempatan dari Kyungsoo si mabuk ini."

Saat mendengar pengakuan Jongin, satu-satunya hal yang bisa Kyungsoo lakukan adalah tertawa. Pengakuan lelaki itu terlalu lugu, wajahnya merah malu. Bagai anak kecil yang baru saja ketahuan mencuri madu.

" _Trust me, I know,"_ suaranya parau akibat terlalu banyak tertawa. Oktafnya merendah serta pupil matanya menggelap.

"Aku tahu seberapa rendah tingkat resistensimu kepada seorang Do Kyungsoo."

Dua pupil beradu ditambah dengan senyum seduktif, Kyungsoo tahu ia akan kembali naik ke atas ranjang Jongin. Kali ini bukan dalam keadaan mabuk vodka, namun mabuk rindu tingkat lima.

Pakaian berserak di lantai kamar tidur. Dua insan adam sibuk melampiaskan hasrat seksual mereka yang sudah sampai di atas ubun-ubun. Hingga pencapaian tertinggi menyentuh relung mereka, lelaki berkulit putih berteriak kencang, sementara pria satunya menggeram rendah sambil menggigit bibir bawah.

Kyungsoo hampir saja tertidur ketika Jongin tengah membersihkan tubuhnya dengan handuk hangat. Sebuah kecupan ringan hadir pada pucuk kepala. Di antara kesadarannya yang mulai menghilang ia mendengar Jongin berbicara dengan nada lembut seperti pada saat mereka bertengkar dan lelaki itu mengira kekasihnya sudah tertidur pulas.

"Aku akan selalu ada untukmu kapanpun dan dimanapun kau membutuhkanku. Itu janjiku _and_ _I'm going to keep it forever."_

Kim Jongin adalah sebuah adiksi.

Kyungsoo tahu ia tidak akan bisa berhenti.

Karena nyatanya, seperti sebuah perjanjian tidak tertulis yang hanya diketahui oleh keduanya, Kyungsoo akan selalu kembali ke atas ranjang Jongin setiap Selasa malam, dan sang pemilik rumah akan selalu menerimanya apa pun yang terjadi.

-.000.-

Do Kyungsoo membenci Kim Jongin.

Do Kyungsoo membenci senyum Kim Jongin. Senyum yang seakan memberitahu kepada dunia bahwa Kyungsoo lah poros kehidupan Jongin. Kyungsoo lah tempat Jongin kembali kala sedih dan senang. Kyungsoo lah tonggak perisai tempat Jongin berlindung.

Do Kyungsoo membenci sifat Kim Jongin. Bagaimana Jongin selalu mengalah terhadap keegoisannya. Bagaimana Jongin hanya terdiam saat Kyungsoo menyumpah serapah lelaki itu. Bagaimana Jongin selalu memaafkannya sebelum ia sempat memohon kepada lelaki itu.

Do Kyungsoo membenci Kim Jongin. Sebab Jongin mencintainya, dan Kyungsoo tidak bisa membuat lelaki itu berhenti.

Do Kyungsoo membenci Kim Jongin. Sebab bibir lelaki itu selalu tahu bagaimana cara memuaskannya. Menyentuh titik-titik paling sensitif Kyungsoo yang dapat membuat pria bermata bulat itu mengerang keenakan tanpa bisa berhenti.

Seperti sekarang.

" _Jongin,"_ kedua tangan lelaki yang lebih kecil mencengkeram kuat rambut pria satunya. Bibir Jongin tengah sibuk mengulum pucuk dadanya. Sementara tangan Jongin mengelus kejantanannya dari luar _boxer_ yang Kyungsoo gunakan.

Tubuhnya lemas. Untuk sekedar mengangkat kepala saja, ia tak bisa. Jongin berhasil membuatnya melebur akibat sentuhan panasnya.

Kecupan Jongin tertinggal dimana-mana. Dari bawah telinganya, turun ke tulang selangka, kemudian membentuk peta, hingga menuju pusat tubuh Kyungsoo yang masih tertutup.

Hanya satu tatapan dan satu anggukan yang dibutuhkan, untuk membuat Kyungsoo tergeletak di bawah Jongin tanpa sehelaipun pakaian. Polos bagai bayi yang baru saja dilahirkan. _Siap untuk dipuaskan_.

Tangan Jongin memompa miliknya dengan kuat. Sambil sesekali, lidahnya berputar di daerah kepala. Mata lelaki itu bahkan tidak melepaskan pandangan mereka, saat bibirnya beralih menjadi menghisap rakus kenjantanannya.

Kyungsoo menggigit bibirnya kuat. Oh, Tuhan. Jika Jongin memperlakukannya seperti ini maka ia akan keluar kurang dari hitungan menit.

Maka sebelum itu terjadi, ia segera menjauhkan kepala pria di depannya kemudian berbicara cepat. Kyungsoo bahkan belum sempat memuaskan lelaki satunya, namun hasratnya sudah terlalu menggebu untuk menunggu.

" _I need it now. Rough and hard,_ "

Dengan sigap Jongin beralih ke meja nakas. Mengambil sebuah botol dan membalurkan cairan tersebut ke jari-jarinya.

" _How much?"_

 _"_ Tiga _._ Cepat."

Lelaki yang terkungkung di bawah memejamkan matanya, ia tidak dapat menahan lenguhannya, kala ketiga jari milik pria satunya memasuki lubangnya tanpa permisi, kemudian menggerakannya tanpa ampun.

Rasa panas dan penuh yang menjalar ke dalam tubuhnya lewat kerja jari Jongin, ternyata tak mampu membuatnya puas. Ia perlu Jongin di dalam tubuhnya.

 _Sekarang._

Jongin yang mendengar permohonannya, lekas mengeluarkan jarinya dan segera melapisi kejantanannyaㅡ yang Kyungsoo tidak tahu kapan pria itu melepaskan celananya, dengan pelumas.

Belum sempat Kyungsoo kembali melontarkan pinta, Jongin sudah memasukinya dengan sekali dorongan, dan segera bergerak cepat tanpa memberikan waktu bagi pria yang lebih kecil untuk menyesuaikan diri.

Kyungsoo merasa penuh. Jongin mengisi seluruh tubuhnya. Menekan seluruh tempat paling sensitif. Menghajarnya tanpa berhenti. Memuaskannya seakan tidak ada hari esok.

Lelaki yang berada di bawah, tidak berhenti meracau. Memanggil nama _Jongin, Jongin, Jongin_ bagai hamba yang tengah memohon pada Tuhannya. Kedua kakinya melingkar erat di pinggang pria di atasnya. Memaksa lelaki itu untuk masuk lebih dalam.

Suara keras paha beradu dengan bokong, serta kecipak yang tercipta kala dua insan saling memagut bibir secara liar, menandakan betapa intens hubungan persenggamaan mereka. Sesekali jari Kyungsoo yang melingkar di punggung Jongin, tidak sengaja mencakarnya, saat Jongin sengaja menghujamnya lebih keras.

Mata bulat Kyungsoo beradu dengan mata gelap _feline_ Jongin. Disaat seperti ini Kyungsoo tersadar, bahwa tidak akan ada yang bisa memuaskannya seperti Jongin. Tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya mendesah lantang, seperti bagaimana Jongin melakukannya saat ia menyentuh titik sensitifnya, dengan mudah.

Namun disaat Jongin tersenyum lembut kepadanya, Kyungsoo merasa terlempar menuju ruang nostalgia. Pada kencan pertama mereka di Malioboro, pada ciuman pertama di bawah sinar rembulan balkon apartemen Jongin, pada Jongin yang mengganggam lembut tangannya saat pertama kali mereka bercinta.

Juga pada pertengkaran pertama mereka. Pada Kyungsoo yang tidak sengaja menampar pipi Jongin. Pada saat mereka kembali berbaikan, dimana Kyungsoo berkali-kali mengucapkan maaf dalam rengkuhan Jongin.

Kyungsoo kembali ditarik oleh realita, ketika perutnya mulai bergejolak dan hujaman pinggul Jongin terasa semakin cepat saja. Matanya mulai memutih, sebelum akhirnya kepalanya kosong dan tubuhnya mengejang.

Di sela kesadarannya yang belum sepenuhnya pulih, ia merasakan pergerakan kejantanan Jongin menyentuh prostatnya lebih cepat, sebelum akhirnya Kyungsoo merasakan hangat cairan pria satunya, menjalar di sekujur tubuh hingga merasuk ke dalam hatinya yang mulai mendingin pula.

-.000.-

Konyol, sungguh.

Ini bermula dari Kyungsoo yang tidak pernah percaya diri pada dirinya sendiri.

Ia tidak pernah merasa puas. Lelaki itu selalu punya kritikan untuk tubuhnya maupun sifatnya. Kyungsoo selalu mengeluh tentang matanya yang terlalu besar, atau bibirnya yang terlalu tebal, atau perutnya yang tidak berbentuk kotak, atau pahanya yang terlalu berlemak.

Sialnya, Jongin adalah satu-satunya pria yang melihat kelebihan pada kekurangan miliknya. Pria itu selalu mengingatkan Kyungsoo betapa berharganya ia, bahwa satu senyuman kecil Kyungsoo dapat membuat hati Jongin membuncah penuh kegembiraan. Atau ucapan _"aku cinta kamu"_ dari lelaki yang lebih kecil dapat membuat sepanjang hari Jongin terasa lebih indah.

Lantas kalau mereka memang saling melengkapi satu sama lain, kenapa Kyungsoo memilih untuk mengusir Jongin jauh dari kehidupannya?

Karena Jongin adalah merpati yang terlalu indah untuk disandingkan dengan gagak macam Kyungsoo.

Jongin terlalu sempurna.

Seorang Do Kyungsoo tidak pantas mendapatkan Kim Jongin.

Oleh sebab itu, semenjak hari perayaan jalannya hubungan mereka yang ketiga, Kyungsoo berulah. Apapun lelaki itu lakukan agar Jongin muak dengannya. Menjauhinya. Dan jika perlu, _membencinya._

Hampir semua hal, Kyungsoo lakukan. Ia mulai bersikap menyebalkan. Mulutnya tak berhenti mencerca Jongin menggunakan panggilan kurang menyenangkan. Bersikap ketus setiap saat. Bahkan mulai memperlakukan pria itu kasar, berharap Jongin muak dan mengusirnya keluar dari rumah.

Namun Jongin tetap diam. Mantan kekasihnya tetap berdiri kokoh. Tegak ketika Kyungsoo memukuli badannya. Mulutnya tertutup rapat meskipun Kyungsoo tahu betapa Jongin ingin membalas perlakuannya. Pria itu tetap tinggal di sampingnya. Pria itu tidak pergi.

Hingga akhirnya, Kyungsoo merasa, dirinyalah yang harus memutuskan ini semua terlebih dahulu.

Hari itu Selasa pagi. Kyungsoo memiliki kelas jam delapan. Sebelum berangkat, ia tak lupa meninggalkan _post it_ untuk kekasihnya, memberitahu bahwa ia berangkat bersama Baekhyun dan mengingatkan untuk tidak lupa menjemputnya nanti sore. Dengan pesan super singkat, sebab Kyungsoo sudah masuk ke dalam misi bodohnya untuk menjaga jarak dari Jongin.

Kemarin Jongin mengerjakan tugas presentasi biokimia hingga jam tiga pagi. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo memberikan kecupan manis di dahi atau sekadar pijatan ringan di bahu sebagai bentuk semangat.

Namun ia tidak mampu melakukannya.

Mengapa?

Sebab tangan dan bibir Kyungsoo terlalu kotor untuk Jongin.

Sebelum berpikir macam-macam lebih jauh, Kyungsoo segera mengambil tasnya dan keluar dari apartemen; tahu kalau Baekhyun sudah menunggunya di bawah, sembari terus berharap agar hari ini tidak menjadi buruk.

-.000.-

Oh andai Kyungsoo tahu, prediksinya salah.

Benar-benar salah.

Makalah tentang psikologi abnormal yang sudah Kyungsoo kerjakan selama dua hari lebih hingga mengorbankan waktu tidurnya, tidak dilirik sama sekali oleh dosennya. Jangankan dilirik, dosen itu malah seenaknya berkata, bahwa tugas yang kemarin dibatalkan dan diganti oleh tugas lain yang lebih baru. Materi yang lebih sulit. Dengan jangka waktu pengerjaan tugas yang lebih singkat.

Seakan belum cukup, tiba-tiba dosennya yang lain, mengadakan kuis dadakan. Bahannya sama sekali belum sempat dipelajari di kelas mereka. Alhasil, satu kertas Kyungsoo hanya diisi oleh tulisan ulang dari soalnya saja.

Disaat satu-satunya hal yang ingin Kyungsoo lakukan hanyalah sampai di apartemennya dan tidur hingga esok pagi, hujan kembali dating, ditambah dengan kabar dari Jongin bahwa lelaki itu tidak bisa menjemputnya.

Emosi berkecamuk di dada Kyungsoo. Ternyata sialnya hari ini belum selesai. Kontras dengan kecamuk yang bersarang di dadanya, saraf otak lelaki itu malah bekerja dengan brilian, meski harinya dirundung kesialan. Bagaimana jika ia menjadikan rentetan sialnya hari ini sebagai bahan untuk menyelesaikan hubungannya dengan Jongin? Satu hari penuh ketidakberuntungan, ditambah seorang kekasih yang baru saja ingkar janji, bukankah itu terlihat seperti sebuah gunung es terindah untuk karamnya kapal dua sejoli?

Ya. Mungkin saja seluruh kesialannya hari ini, memang diperuntukkan sebagai alasan terbaik Kyungsoo memutuskan Jongin.

Maka saat pintu apartemen mereka dibuka, dan suara letih kekasihnya mulai terdengar memanggil namanya, Kyungsoo menatap gelas berisi sirup _cocopandan_ yang baru saja dibuatnya, kemudian memejamkan mata erat.

 _Maafkan aku, Jongin._

 _Maafkan aku._

Sebelum bergegas menuju pria itu, dan melemparkan seluruh isinya ke wajah Jongin.

Dada bergemuruh, alis bertaut tajam. Ia sebisa mungkin memasang wajah marah. Meskipun hatinya tidak berhenti meneriakkan kata-kata yang menyuruh Kyungsoo untuk meminta maaf, untuk membawa lelaki itu ke pelukannya dan mengatakan bahwa hari ini ia sudah melakukan hal baik. Namun akal sehatnya kembali mengingatkan, jika Kyungsoo perlu membuat Jongin muak dengannya, _segera_. Jika itu sudah terjadi, maka tidak akan ada yang tersakiti diantara keduanya.

Namun, bukannya marah karena Kyungsoo sudah menginjak-injak harga dirinya, pria itu malah merendahkan harga dirinya lebih dalam lagi.

"Maaf aku tidak menjemputmu, Kyung."

 _Ingat, Kyungsoo. Kau harus membuat Jongin muak. Katakan semua ucapan sampah yang bisa kau berikan, untuk merendahkan martabat lelaki itu._

"Kau ini tidak punya otak ya?" Ia berkata nyalang. Pikirannya berseru senang. Ini hal benar yang harus ia lakukan.

"Maafkan aku," Jongin masih saja berkata maaf untuk hal yang bukan salahnya. Ingin sekali Kyungsoo berkata kalau ini bukan salah lelaki itu, ini salahnya sendiri.

"Maaf, maaf. Tiap kali melakukan kesalahan, yang bisa kau lakukan hanya minta maaf. Tapi apa? Masih saja kau ulangi, muak aku, tahu?"

Jongin terdiam. Meskipun Kyungsoo tahu, jika sebenarnya, amarah lelaki itu sudah berada di puncak ubun-ubun. Karena itu, Kyungsoo kembali melanjutkan ucapan tajamnya.

"Kau kan bisa, izin dari kerja kelompokmu. Bisa kan minta bagianmu untuk dikerjakan di rumah seperti biasa?" Lelaki yang lebih kecil melipat tangannya, gelas di genggamannya masih terasa berat. Menandakan bahwa ia belum menumpahkan semua isinya, sama seperti amarahnya.

"Siapa yang janji mau jemput aku tiap hari? Siapa yang waktu itu memaksa untuk menjemputku tiap hari, karena katanya peduli dan enggak mau aku kenapa-kenapa di jalan? SIAPA, HAH?!"

"Tinggal minta izin, apa susahnya, sih? Harus banget bikin aku marah? Tahu enggak kalau hari ini aku sial di kampus? Enggak kan? Memang kau itu tidak pernah berguna, ya! Punya otak enggak, sih? Bisanya hanya bikin orang kesal, bikin orang marah. Kalau memang enggak sanggup jemput, jangan janji! Tolol,"

 _Maafkan aku. Maafkan aku. Aku tidak berniat berbicara seperti itu. Tolong maafkan aku, sayangku._

Kyungsoo berharap emosi Jongin meledak sekarang. Berharap lelaki itu akan membalas perkataan kasarnya, dan mengusirnya dari apartemen sekarang.

Bukannya malah mengucap maaf lagi.

"Iya, aku tahu. Aku minta maaf, Kyungsoo. Tadi aku sudah mengirimimu pesan, lewat LINE, whatsapp, juga sms. Aku juga sudah bilang Baekhyun untuk—"

"Yang janji mau jemput aku tiap hari itu Baekhyun atau kau?" Kyungsoo menyela cepat. Ia tidak bisa berada di ruangan ini lebih lama lagi. Rasa bersalahnya sudah kian meningkat. Ia tidak bisa terisak di hadapan Jongin sekarang.

"Enggak usah alasan, kalau memang enggak sanggup jemput, bilang. Mulai besok aku akan pulang sendiri, dan berangkat sendiri. Aku tidak membutuhkanmu."

Lalu Kyungsoo kembali menyiramkan sisa sirup dan menaruh gelasnya kembali ke meja dapur sebelum akhirnya berjalan menuju ke kamar mereka.

"Iya, aku minta maaf. Aku sanggup jemput, kok. Besok aku akan antar dan jemput seperti biasa." Jongin masih mengekor di belakangnya, mengucap ribuan kata maaf tiada henti.

"Enggak usah, aku muak denganmu."

Kyungsoo tidak boleh berada disini lagi. Ia telah berhasil membuat hubungan mereka hancur berantakan. Sekarang yang perlu ia lakukan, hanya membereskan barangnya, lalu pergi dari apartemen ini cepat-cepat sebelum ia berubah pikiran.

Mungkin ia bisa menumpang di rumah Baekhyun, atau di rumah Yixing jika lelaki itu tidak sedang kembali ke kampung halamannya. Tapi yang terpenting, ia harus menyingkirkan Jongin yang kini tengah berdiri di depannya saat ia sedang merapikan baju.

"Kyung, jangan begitu. Kau mau kemana? Aku kan sudah minta maaf, maafkan aku, ya? Aku janji, besok aku akan menjemputmu seperti biasa. _Please_ , Kyung…"

"Apa _sih?_ Minggir," Kyungsoo menghela napas sebelum menatap Jongin marah. "Kau itu paham dengan kata muak enggak, sih? Aku capek denganmu, bisanya hanya bikin naik darah."

Seseorang seharusnya memberi Kyungsoo piala Oscar sekarang. Sebab ia berhasil menutupi perasaannya hingga saat ini.

Tidak pernah sekalipun dalam pertengkaran mereka Kyungsoo memutuskan untuk keluar dari rumah. Mau sebesar apapun masalah yang ada, keduanya akan selalu menyelesaikan permasalahan tersebut tepat sebelum malam berganti pagi. Wajar jika saat ini Jongin menunjukan wajah panik saat melihat Kyungsoo, menenteng tas tersebut keluar dari kamar dan menuju pintu rumah.

"Kyung, kau mau kemana? Ini masih hujan,"

Kyungsoo membalas cepat, "enggak usah nahan aku pergi, aku mau pergi kemana juga, memang urusanmu? Bukannya tadi kau menyuruhku pulang sendiri karena kau sibuk?"

Jongin menggeleng, sementara tangannya mencekal lengan Kyungsoo; menahan langkahnya untuk tidak keluar dari apartemen ini. Tatapannya sendu; seakan mengatakan kalau mereka bisa membicarakan semuanya dengan baik-baik. Tidak apa jika Kyungsoo harus menyiramnya lagi, atau memukulnya lagi. Asal lelaki yang lebih kecil tidak keluar dari sini.

Karena keluar dari apartemen, mengartikan kalau tandasnya hubungan mereka, tidak akan terasa jauh lagi.

Kyungsoo mengedipkan matanya berkali-kali kemudian mengambil napas yang banyak. Ia membutuhkan banyak tenaga untuk menatap Jongin datar dan bibirnya berucap, " _fuck off."_ Sebelum melepas kasar genggaman pria satunya dan berjalan keluar.

Semua kesedihan yang ia tahan akhirnya tumpah saat lelaki itu mendudukan dirinya di dalam jok mobilnya sendiri.

-.000.-

Pukul enam petang menemukan Kyungsoo berdiri di depan pintu apartemen Baekhyun dengan mata sembab dan tas berisi baju di genggaman.

Syukurnya, sahabatnya tidak mengatakan apa-apa. Tidak bertanya apa yang terjadi dengannya. Setelah melihat tas yang dibawa Kyungsoo, Baekhyun langsung mempersilahkan sang tamu untuk masuk ke rumahnya, dan membawa lelaki itu ke satu-satunya kamar tamu yang apartemen itu miliki.

Sebelum menutup pintu kamar sementaranya, Kyungsoo hanya mengatakan jika ia dan Jongin sedang bertengkar dan lelaki itu tidak ingin membahasnya sama sekali.

Kyungsoo tahu ia harus mencari tempat tinggal segera. Ia tidak mungkin lagi kembali ke apartemen Jongin. Misinya sudah berhasil. Ia seharusnya merasa senang karena kini Jongin tidak lagi akan merasa terganggu olehnya.

Jongin sang merpati bisa terbang dengan bebas sekarang.

Tapi kenapa bulir air mata jatuh ke pipinya sekarang?

Meskipun ponselnya jatuh tergeletak di lantai, Kyungsoo lebih sibuk mencoba menenangkan perih di hatinya yang tak kunjung hilang, seberapapun kuatnya akal pikirnya mencoba meyakinkan bahwa ini adalah pilihan terbaik bagi dirinya dan Jongin.

Mungkin, ia akan mulai mencari apartemen baru, esok. Setelah ia berhasil mengobati hatinya yang hancur akibat ulahnya sendiri.

Setelah ia berhasil mengubur dalam-dalam perasaan ini, hingga tak akan bisa muncul ke permukaan lagi.

Bersama dengan ratusan pesan Jongin yang tak ia balas berisi permintaan kepada Kyungsoo untuk kembali.

-.000.-

Entah keberuntungan atau memang sudah takdir, Kyungsoo berhasil menemukan apartemen yang tak jauh dari universitasnya. Malah berjarak hampir sama seperti apartemen Jongin dulu. Nama gedung itu, Student Castle.

Pemilik kamar itu baru saja lulus dan sudah diterima di salah satu perusahaan di Jakarta. Secepat orang itu memasang iklan, secepat itu pula Kyungsoo menghubungi nomor sang pemilik rumah. Beruntung saat itu keduanya sedang luang. Kyungsoo sengaja bolos kuliah untuk mencari apartemen, sekaligus menghindari Jongin yang berkemungkinan akan datang kesana. Sedang sang pemilik rumah yang tengah tidak punya kegiatan, hanya bersantai di rumah. Akhirnya, keduanya berjanji bertemu hari Jumat siang di apartemen tersebut untuk melihat-lihat.

Selama dua puluh tiga tahun ia hidup, tidak pernah Kyungsoo memutuskan sebuah pilihan lebih cepat daripada ia menyetujui untuk menyewa tempat ini. Kamar nyaman ditambah dengan biaya sewanya yang sangat ramah terhadap kantung mahasiswa, membuat lelaki itu tidak menolak harga yang diberikan oleh sang pemilik rumah, dan langsung pindah ke apartemen barunya saat itu juga.

Terlalu senang dengan apartemennya yang langsung laku disewakan, sang pemilik rumah membiarkan Kyungsoo menggunakan semua peralatan di ruangan itu, sehingga ia hanya tinggal membawa pakaiannya dan kepentingan untuk kuliah saja. Setelah melakukan pembayaran untuk dua bulan ke depan dan serah terima kunci, Kyungsoo kembali ke apartemen Baekhyun untuk memberitahu hal ini. Serta berterima kasih kepada sahabatnya, karena sudah menampungnya selama tiga hari.

"Baek," ucapnya kala ia, Baekhyun, dan Chanyeol tengah menyantap _lasagna_ buatannya sore itu. Lelaki yang dipanggil menyahut, namun masih sibuk dengan makanannya.

Kyungsoo menaruh sendok garpunya di atas piring kemudian memberitahukan berita yang ingin ia katakan kepada Baekhyun, "aku akan pindah besok. Aku sudah menemukan apartemen baru."

Pergerakan kedua lelaki lain yang tengah menyantap makanan terhenti. Baekhyun terang-terangan melotot kepadanya, sementara Chanyeol hanya menatapnya dalam diam.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan Jongin?"

Kyungsoo kembali menyantap makanannya dan menjawab pertanyaan sahabatnya dengan jawaban beda konteks dari maksud lelaki itu, "aku akan mengambil semua barangku nanti."

"Bagaimana dengan Jongin?"

Baekhyun bertanya secara persisten. Mau tidak mau menghimpit Kyungsoo untuk bicara dengan jujur tentang segalanya. Namun lelaki itu berhasil menahan semua perasaannya dan hanya berkata,

"aku akan memutuskan hubunganku dengannya nanti."

Harusnya ia sudah mengantisipasi ini.

Tapi tetap saja suara gebrakan meja beradu tangan berhasil membuatnya hampir loncat dari kursi. Baekhyun menatapnya nyalang. Mempertanyakan terang-terangan dimana keberadaan akal sehat Kyungsoo.

"Kau gila?"

Sejujurnya, ia juga ingin mempertanyakan apakah ia sudah gila karena sudah membuang-buang pria luar biasa seperti Jongin.

"Sudah tidak ada lagi yang bisa diselamatkan dari hubungan ini Baek. Putus adalah jalan terbaik." Kyungsoo berucap meyakinkan sahabatnya, juga meyakinkan dirinya sendiri. Bahwa keputusan yang ia ambil memang yang terbaik untuknya dan Jongin.

Sepanjang pembicaraan mereka, Chanyeol tidak sekalipun membuka mulut sama sekali. Tapi Kyungsoo dapat menangkap satu tangan lelaki itu mengepal, serta tangan lainnya ia gunakan untuk menahan Baekhyun agar tidak keluar batas. Meskipun lelaki jangkung itu sendiri juga terlihat susah menahan emosinya. Walau Chanyeol baru masuk ke dalam lingkar pertemanan mereka setelah resmi menjalin hubungan dengan Baekhyun, hanya dalam beberapa minggu setelahnya, lelaki itu dan mantan kekasihnya sudah dekat seperti teman masa kecil.

Merasa semua hal yang penting sudah ia bicarakan, Kyungsoo pamit dari ruang makan, hendak beristirahat istirahat lebih cepat, karena besok pagi ia akan pergi ke apartemen Jongin untuk mengambil semua barangnya yang tertinggal disana. Ia tahu lelaki itu memiliki rutin belajar kelompok dari jam tujuh pagi hingga jam dua belas siang, jadi Kyungsoo akan mengambil barangnya setelah mantan kekasihnya berangkat ke universitasnya.

Benar saja, saat Kyungsoo baru memarkirkan mobilnya, lelaki itu melihat Jongin yang berlari terburu-buru dengan rambut masih kusut dan muka bantal. Hanya dalam empat hari saja Kyungsoo dapat melihat kalau Jongin terlihat seperti orang ling-lung.

Apa lelaki itu makan dengan baik? Apa Jongin punya waktu untuk tidur? Berapa banyak tugas yang harus Jongin kerjakan akhir-akhir ini hingga ia berantakan seperti itu?

 _Bodoh. Kau sudah tidak punya hak lagi atasnya._

Kyungsoo menatap ponselnya sendu. Pesannya yang berisi minta putus hanya tinggal sejauh menekan tombol kirim. Sebelum ia merasa sedih jauh lebih dalam lagi, lelaki itu segera keluar dari mobilnya, kemudian berjalan menuju arah lift dan menekan tombol lantai sepuluh.

Tidak terlalu banyak barang yang harus ia ambil. Hanya tinggal mengambil pakaian dan buku-bukunya, serta perlengkapan mandinya. Berhubung barangnya tidak banyak, Kyungsoo dapat mengambil barangnya sebelum jam sepuluh.

Setelah menutup pintu mobilnya, Kyungsoo menghela napas kemudian menekan tombol kirim dan berjanji untuk meninggalkan hati juga kenangannya di apartemen ini, serta berjanji untuk tidak pernah kembali lagi ke tempat ini.

 ** _For:_** _Jongin_

 ** _Text:_** _Kita putus saja. Aku sudah tidak kuat bersama denganmu._

-.000.-

Ada satu peraturan yang ia tetapkan dan selalu ia tepati setelah urusan mereka setiap Selasa malam selesai;

Do Kyungsoo tidak pernah tinggal.

Entah saat itu sudah jam tiga subuh, mau punggungnya sakit serta kakinya pincang, atau kepalanya pening sekalipun, sesaat setelah Jongin usai membersihkan tubuhnya dari sisa cairan tubuh mereka dengan handuk hangat, Kyungsoo segera bangkit dari kasur lelaki itu, untuk kemudian memakai kembali pakaiannya yang berserakan di lantai kamar Jongin.

Selasa malam itu, juga bukan pengecualian.

Waktu sudah bergulir menuju jam dua subuh. Bibir Kyungsoo tidak berhenti mengeluarkan rintih kesakitan yang mendera punggungnya. Tadi, keduanya bersenggama seakan tidak ada hari esok. Di atas kasur, di kamar mandi, di atas sofa, bahkan di dekat jendela.

Kyungsoo tidak berhenti meminta lebih, sedang Jongin terlalu tinggi dalam hasrat untuk menolak. Alhasil suara di apartemen itu tidak luput dari desahan serta erangan.

"Apa kau akan pergi?" Pertanyaan itu datang kala Kyungsoo tengah memakai celana jeansnya. Ia memandang Jongin yang baru saja keluar dari kamar mandi masih dalam keadaan tanpa pakaian.

Kyungsoo bergumam pelan sebelum berucap, "ya. Aku punya tugas yang harus kukumpulkan hari kamis nanti. Lebih baik pulang sekarang, jadi bisa langsung menyicilnya."

Namun ia tidak menyangka kalau Jongin akan tertawa, seakan ucapannya adalah sebuah hal lucu.

"Rasanya aneh sekali melihatmu menjawab pertanyaanku dengan lancar tanpa embel-embel kebencian."

Kata-kata itu berhasil membuat Kyungsoo berhenti mengancingkan kemejanya. Ia memandang Jongin lama lalu teringat akan kebodohannya, yang selalu mengusir mantan kekasihnya dari acara pertemuan teman-teman mereka.

Itu semua agar Jongin benar-benar muak dengannya. Agar ketika Kyungsoo bertandang ke apartemennya setiap Selasa malam, Jongin akan dengan lantang mengusirnya dan mencercanya. Ia berharap Jongin akan menjauhinya. Sadar bahwa Kyungsoo adalah racun yang seharusnya dibuang jauh-jauh.

Jika kalian bertanya kenapa bukan Kyungsoo saja yang menjauh dari lelaki itu?

Sebab Kim Jongin adalah sebuah adiksi dan Kyungsoo sudah terkontaminasi.

Kim Jongin bagaikan sebuah mobil tanpa rem. Bukannya berhenti, Kyungsoo malah terus masuk ke dalam jerat pesona lelaki itu tanpa henti. Hingga jatuh ke sebuah jurang tak kasat mata, tanpa bisa terselamatkan.

"Apa kau membenciku?" Jongin bertanya kepadanya. Suara lelaki itu goyah, penuh ketidakpastian. Sama seperti Kyungsoo yang goyah, bingung harus melebur ke dalam pelukan lelaki itu atau tidak.

"Benci adalah satu kata yang terlalu keras untuk menjabarkannya."

"Lantas apa yang terjadi dengan kita saat ini, Kyungsoo?" Kaki Jongin melangkah pasti. Berbeda dengan suaranya yang kian menghilang.

 _Aku sendiri pun tidak tahu apa yang terjadi dengan kita._

Bibir Kyungsoo kelu, tak mampu menjawab pertanyaan Jongin. Kini Jongin sudah berada tepat di hadapannya, menatap lekat kedua matanya.

Sorot itu sendu, pilu, juga penuh rindu.

Oh Tuhanku, tolong ingatkan Kyungsoo bahwa keputusannya meninggalkan Jongin adalah keputusan terbaik, agar lelaki itu dapat terbebas dari genggaman eratnya.

Kali ini bibir Jongin bergetar seraya lelaki itu mengucapkan kalimat yang mampu melempar jiwa Kyungsoo keluar dari tubuhnya.

"Tolong katakan padaku bahwa kau masih mencintaiku."

Ingin sekali Kyungsoo rasanya berteriak di depan lelaki itu. Mengatakan bahwa _yes i'm still in love with you, stupid. It hurts so fucking much._ Namun sampai saat terakhir, akalnya lagi-lagi melarangnya. Mencemoohnya, kalau ia terlalu buruk untuk Jongin. Bahwa Jongin berhak mendapatkan orang yang lebih baik dari Kyungsoo.

Maka sebelum bibirnya bisa mengucap apa yang ada dalam hatinya, Kyungsoo bergegas keluar meninggalkan apartemen.

Atau mungkin, juga _meninggalkan Jongin_.

-.000.-

.

* * *

 **Author's Note**

HAI! HAHAHAHA. Pertama-tama, aku mau ngucapin makasih buat partner nulisku aka kajegaje masternim. Terima kasih karena telah membuat ide asal-asalan ini menjadi sebuah ide yang waaw. Tanpa kaje ff ini hanyalah butiran kentut. Kedua, ff ini kupersembahkan untuk lightkailan. Aku suda nyoba nulis smut ok maafkan aku ini jelek banget orz _wanna die_. Ketiga, terima kasih kepada kalian yang berhasil membaca ini sampai bawah. Meskipun ini hanyalah sebuah ff abal abal untuk bikin seru encore heheheh. Keempat, ff ini sangat sangat sangat terinspirasi dari lirik lagu bedroom floor yang gamau keluar dari kepala. Kenapa sih ya konsep ex-boyfriends!kaisoo sangat unyu untuk ditulis? /malah curhat/. Kelima, hayo ada yang bisa nebak ga aku ini siapa?:)


End file.
